Hmm
by Elle Lewington
Summary: Emily meets Naomi for the first time in a club


The first time I saw her was in that club. Her body moved like a dream on that dancefloor, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Sitting at the bar with my latest shot in my hand, my vision already blurry from one too many cocktails, I was finding it harder and harder to look away from her when I ordered my next drink. Every now and then I'd catch a glimpse of her legs through the mass of bodies on the dancefloor and I'd have to breathe deeply to stop myself walking over there. Eventually I had to go to the bathroom, and afterwards, I stood looking in the mirror, wondering what had come over me, I'd never even spoken to this girl, and already she was giving me flames low down in my stomach.

The door opened, and I turned to find the girl herself looking at me.

"Erm.. hi," I said awkwardly. What was wrong with me? Somehow I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her cleavage, even when I was talking to her. Horrified, I tried to drag my eyes upwards to her face, framed by her curly blonde hair. It wasn't hard to keep looking there, her huge blue eyes were looking straight into mine, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Already I felt some kind of connection to this girl, and I'd only said two words to her. I counted the colours in her eyes, 4 different kinds of blue.

"Hi.." she said shyly, looking down at the floor and then flicking her eyes back up to mine. No one could pull that off as sexily as she did. And then I came back down to earth, this wasn't even a gay club, the chances of he being anything other than straight were small, there were probably under 20 people in the entire club that weren't straight, and I'd had sex with more than 10 of them. The other 10 weren't worth looking at. This girl had to be straight. I tore my eyes away from her beautiful smile, the mouth I just wanted to kiss so badly. Actually, fuck kissing her, I wanted to smash her back against the wall and fuck her right here, right now.

"This is ridiculous," I thought to myself, I hadn't fallen for anyone like this in a long time. Forcing myself away, I walked out of the toilets, making a superhuman effort not to look back.

I hadn't planned on seeing her again that night, but later on I saw her again, dancing. I couldn't help myself, I put my drink down on the bar and walked over, pushing my way through the throng of bodies, making my way right up next to her. Making it look like an accident, I pushed into her, catching her as she nearly fell.

"I'm so sorry!" I gushed at her, smiling inside as her cheeks turned pink.

"It's fine,." She stuttered awkwardly, "Thanks for catching me".

I winked at her, confident yet nervous at the same time.

"Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?" I asked. Here it was, make or break.

"If you insist," she said, winking at me slyly. Was she flirting with me?

Sitting back at the bar, I bought her a vodka and coke, and after that another one, and then another. And then a few shots to top it off. By the time I'd emptied my purse on her, she was very tipsy, giggling a little too much and a bit unsteady on her feet. I was buzzing, no one had made me feel like this in a hell of a long time. Everything about her was hot, her curves moving as she danced earlier, and then her perfect smile, I just couldn't stop looking at her. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me back over to the dancefloor. Now I'd got her drunk, she turned out to be much more confident than I'd first thought. Her hands started on my shoulders, I was sure of it, but as we moved together, they dropped lower and lower. I looped my arms around her neck, and in that position, it was difficult not to look into each other's eyes. The music was nothing to me; all I needed was there in those blue eyes. We could both feel it and I was convinced the pounding of my heart could be heard above the music. There was no part of her I didn't want to feel, my hands moved up her sides and over her chest, I stroked her face and her hair, and all I wanted was to crush those lips against mine. I moved my finger over her lips, and slowly and seductively, she took it in her mouth. My knees nearly buckled. She caught me, winked slyly, and then moved behind me. Now the music was all around me, I moved against her body, and it was like there was nothing between us, we were one body. She pressed against me, and my breathing sped up, I couldn't have her hands where they were for much longer without doing something stupid. Against my neck, her breathing started to become faster and deeper, I could feel her lips on my neck, her mouth hot against me. A small moan escaped me, I was praying I wouldn't drop to my knees in the middle of this dancefloor, but it was getting harder and harder to keep myself upright. I was getting wetter by the second.

Suddenly, it all became too much. I span around and caught her in my arms, pressing my lips against her the way I'd wanted to all night. That gorgeous body was finally in my arms, she was pushing all the right buttons and I wanted more. Her mouth was warm and the taste of her made me want her even more. All my senses were taken up with this girl, my nostrils were full of her feminine smell, my mouth was on fire from her kisses and my stomach had dropped out of my body. Deep down, I felt the pressure building in my stomach, lower and lower it went, and another moan escaped me. I dragged her from the dancefloor and into the toilets we'd met in earlier.

Luckily there was no one in there, not that it would have stopped me anyway. I pulled back for a second, and looked into those blue eyes. Previously they had been a laughing sea blue, but now they were as dark as night, sparkling with lust, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. Pushing her up against the wall, I slammed my lips back against hers. I was going to fuck her, right here in this toilet and nothing could stop me. I pressed her harder up against the wall, both of us breathing into each other's mouths. I pulled her top over her head and she gasped as my hands touched her skin. My top quickly followed and her fingers were like fire on my skin, dancing like rain. I pushed my fingers into her hair and held on as she kissed me and ran her perfect hands across my over-sensitive body. She sent shivers all down my back. We moved backwards, and I swept everything off a small table in the corner, meant for storing new toilet rolls and air freshener. I laid her down on the table and removed her leggings and mine. She was just as beautiful with her clothes off as with them on, and I needed to get inside her with an urgency that surprised even myself. It didn't matter that I didn't know her name; all I knew was how her body made me feel.

I moved above her, knees each side of her body, and kissed her again. This time we were more ferocious, and I knew I wouldn't be able to last for long with her underneath me. I was aching deep inside for her. She flipped us over so I was on the bottom, and began kissing my neck. She moved further and further down until she was kissing my stomach, her fingers grazing the top of my underwear. Her mouth on my stomach drove me wild, and I grabbed her head and pushed it further down. Before I knew it my underwear was off, and her tongue was where I needed it, hard and deep on my throbbing clit. Both of my hands were in her hair, I couldn't stop myself moaning out loud and I could hear myself doing it over and over again. I'd never felt anything this good before, her tongue was working me higher and higher and I knew I wasn't far off. I felt her moan against me, deep in her throat, it seemed to be almost ripped out of her. My body was on fire and her tongue was my saviour, my hips were bucking up, and my back arched as I came against her mouth. I couldn't see or feel anything for about 10 seconds, although it felt like centuries. My breathing slowly started to return to normal and I became aware of where I was. Her hair brushed my face as she leaned down over me. Her clothes were back on, and she whispered in my ear: "You fucking owe me", before walking out the door.


End file.
